Remedio para una noche en vela
by aleejandraa
Summary: No sabía cómo lo hacía pero Ginny siempre lo encontraba fuera cuando él no podía dormir. Regalo para mi Joanne personal.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible es de J.K.

* * *

Remedio para una noche en vela

Harry bajó las escaleras atropelladamente como si esperara salir y encontrarla allí afuera aunque sabía que no sería así porque ella siempre aparecía pocos minutos después que él.

No sabía cómo lo hacía pero Ginny siempre lo encontraba fuera cuando él no podía dormir. Tal vez, ella tampoco fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño. Tal vez, ella también fuera acechada por ese peso en el pecho que a Harry cada día le resultaba más recurrente. Tal vez, sus sueños también estuvieran llenos de rostros familiares, de sangre derramada en vano.

Harry no sabía la causa pero esperaba que sus desvelos fueran por falta de sueño o por conclusiones de adolescentes a las que no puede llegar porque las pesadillas que lo acechan no son algo que le deseara a nadie, y menos a ella.

Hacía calor en el jardín de la Madriguera pero nada que remojar los pies en el pequeño estanque de los Weasley no pudiera solucionar.

Se guió con la luz de la luna y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, a orillas del susurro del agua.

Ron y él habían rechazado la oportunidad de cursar su séptimo año en Hogwarts y habían aceptado el lugar que les había ofrecido Shacklebot en la Academia de Aurores cuando él asumió como nuevo ministro de la magia.

No quería volver a ese castillo aunque fuera su hogar necesitaba un tiempo para amigarse con sus recuerdos, para reconciliarse con todo lo que significaba ese lugar.

Y sus amigos habían respetado esa decisión.

Hermione ni siquiera había mencionado los beneficios de terminar sus estudios y, aunque no se lo había admitido ni lo haría, habría deseado que lo dijera porque su silencio implicaba que las cosas no iban como siempre, que algo había cambiado entre ellos, en la comunidad mágica en general, y que, quizá, permaneciera así un tiempo.

La reacción de Ginny ante esta declaración había sido lo que Harry había esperado desde que ellos decidieron esperar un tiempo antes de volver a estar juntos. Lo había mirado largo y tendido a los ojos como si nada más existiera a su alrededor y luego, sin mediar palabra, se había ido a su habitación y no había bajado hasta que Molly había gritado que era hora de la cena.

Las conversaciones con Ginny las primeras veces que se vieron luego de ese fatídico acuerdo de no retomar su relación hasta que ella volviera de Hogwarts se habían reducido a cero si es que comentar en la misma charla no cuenta.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry se instaló en la Madriguera para pasar las dos semanas de vacaciones que le quedaban antes de comenzar el nuevo curso, Ginny y él dieron por iniciada una extraña rutina que consistía en encontrarse en el jardín cuando el muchacho no podía dormir.

No había sido algo pactado ni mucho menos, tan solo había sucedido. Y se les había hecho costumbre, una tradición bastante inquietante dado que se mantenían alejados y, generalmente, las palabras brillaban por su ausencia. A veces intercambiaban miradas de esas que dicen todo lo que uno no se anima a decir pero en eso quedaban los encuentros.

Sintió los pasos a su espalda y sonrió.

— ¿Algún día vas a decirme cómo lo haces?— inquirió Harry curioso ante la acertada presencia de la pelirroja.

Ella soltó una risita misteriosa y se sentó a su lado. Lejos pero a su lado.

Harry le echó un vistazo a la muchacha y vio sus pecas relucir bajo la pálida luminosidad de la luna. Ginny era hermosa. Su cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos chocolate perdidos en las profundidades del agua, sus piernas balanceándose lentamente… era francamente bella.

Y, por momentos, Harry no podía creer que la estaba dejando escapar, no podía creer que no corriera a buscarla y besarla por todo lo que no la había besado en el último tiempo, no podía creer que ella lo siguiera esperando. Y no era un par de meses, ella ya le llevaba toda una vida de ventaja y no creía poder perdonarse hacerla seguir esperando.

Sin embargo algo lo retenía en esa pasividad casi aterradora que se generaba entre ellos en estos mismos momentos. No sabía muy bien que era lo que lo mantenía a su lado sin siquiera hablarle pero no estaba haciendo nada por remediarlo porque…

— Me siento en paz— murmuró él comprendiendo que era lo que los hacía volver noche sí, noche también. Lo que creía que la hacía volver a ella también.

Ginny levantó la vista hasta trabar los ojos en los de él.

— Es este silencio. Somos nosotros, acá y ahora. Tus ojos. Tu sonrisa. La luna. El agua— Harry intentó explicarse pero la sonrisa de ella le indicó que no necesitaba explicaciones.

El chico se le acercó en respuesta y ella acortó la distancia, colocando sus labios sobre los de él.

El beso fue lento. Era una mezcla de necesidad y sentimiento de haber regresado a casa. La calma se apoderó de ambos. Era reconfortante, era justo lo que habían estado buscando sin encontrar.

— ¿Esto es un soborno para que te diga como hago para saber cuando vienes, Potter?— preguntó ella con los brazos enredados en el cuello del chico.

— ¿Sirve de algo?— inquirió él mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Escucho cuando bajas las escaleras, Potter, siempre crujen por las noches— dijo ella rodando los ojos—. Menos mal que Hermione tiene dotes de detective, señor Elegido, sino ya podríamos ir acostumbrándonos al mago que no pudo vencer a un bebé. Y no uno muy listo— se burló Ginny con una media sonrisa en la boca.

— ¿Esto es algún tipo de venganza por la separación, pecas?—curioseó él enarcando una ceja.

— Creo que puedo encontrar mejores formas de recordarte que eres mío— dijo comenzando a besarlo.

* * *

Sé que no es gran cosa pero es mi primer Harry & Ginny y va dedicado a una persona muy, muy especial... **Joanne Pottershop**, mi vieja chota. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Parece que nos conocemos hace mil pero solo desde diciembre, solo desde **Antes de Morir** (historia recomendadísima, te hago publicidad y todo, eh) y la verdad conocerte fue una de esas cosas que no cambiaría en mi vida porque sos una persona super especial, una sexopata de las mías, una loca de mierda que me hace reír con sus historias y con lo que hay detrás, la persona. Muchas gracias por dejarme conocerte y por aceptarme como soy, por contarme tus cosas y escuchar las mías, por leer esto y decirme que te gusta, por ser como sos, por todo lo que nos queda por vivir, por todas las charlas interminables, por todas las historias que nos quedan por compartir, por todo eso y mucho más gracias. Te quiero un montón. Pasala hermoso junto a todos los que queres (las distancias son un problema pero hace que estoy ahí, ¿quién le dijo que la quería? xD). ¡FELIZ CUMPLE, *se podía revelar tu super nombre secreto* JOOOOA *hace mil que no te digo así*! Jaja, soy un fracaso humano, lo sé, lo sé.

A todas las demás personas (si es que hay alguien *cri, cri*), muchas gracias por leer.

Besos,

Ale.


End file.
